Sunshine
by SoulOfAFangirl684
Summary: She's my best friend: You break her heart and I'll break your face. A brief look into Sora and Mimi's friendship. Partial AU.


**Okay, so having a chapter story just didn't work out for me. I simply do not have the time, so I guess I'll just stick to one-shots.**

**This isn't really a good precedent, because I'm already considering making this a two-shot where Mimi is the one to defend Sora. Well, I'll just start here. Tell me what you think, please!**

**As a side note: This was meant to be friendship and Taiora is very briefly mentioned, but you can see it as yuri if that's what floats your boat. And I'm calling it a partial AU because the Digimon aren't involved… which really probably makes it completely AU, huh? Oh well… Enjoy!**

**Sunshine**

If you wanted to know the truth, it was in no way logical that Sora and Mimi would be friends. Sora was a tomboy. She lived and breathed competition and hard work. Her only close female friend, apart from Mimi, was her boyfriend's younger sister. On the other hand, Mimi was not only not a tomboy, she was probably the farthest thing from it. Mimi's two greatest passions were shopping and boy bands. She preferred it when things came easily to her.

So it only made sense that a friendship like this, which had begun in the early stages of childhood, would slowly deteriorate by the time they reached middle school. But it hadn't. Mimi became well-acquainted with the type of girls who were best friends one day and mortal enemies the next. Sora made many friendships that only lasted as long as the soccer season. Mimi was Sora's one constant and vice versa.

They had the type of friendship that no amount of differences could tear apart. So while no one could explain or understand it, people began to stop questioning.

So when Sora was on the list of people Mimi invited to her Sweet 16, no one said a word. Then again, Mimi had invited _everyone. _

Parties weren't really Sora's thing. Of course, this made sense. While she may usually genuinely care for the general wellbeing of those around her, _people _weren't really Sora's thing. She knew who her real friends were, and that was that. And Mimi was most undoubtedly her _best_ friend. So while she may have have enjoyed throngs of people 'dancing', flashing lights, spiked drinks, or music played loud enough to shatter a few eardrums, she wasn't about to _not _show up.

And so far, things seemed to be going just as her friend had wanted them to. Mimi could be easily spotted, in her hot pink gown, dancing in the midst of the crowd and chatting with whoever happened to be nearby.

Sora stood off to the side, watching the other girl with a small smile. Mimi was in her element here. Sora couldn't help thinking of all the soccer games Mimi had attended, shouting encouragement even when it was all too clear that she had no idea what was going on.

However, Sora had been a little wary at the number of people that had showed up. Parties like this tended to get out of hand in one way or another. And all too soon the inevitable disaster struck.

She was still watching her friend when the other girl approached an older boy she didn't recognize. Mimi greeted him just as she had greeted every other guest in the room. But this boy didn't smile back. Sora frowned and began making her way through the crowd so she could hear what was being said.

When she said 'older', Sora meant that the kid looked to be a college student- probably invited by a younger sibling or friend. She couldn't hear what Mimi said, bright and bubbly as ever, but she got close enough in time to hear his reply.

"Sorry, babe. Not interested."

Mimi blinked, looking slightly taken aback and a little confused. "What do you mean?"

The boy sneered. "I know your type. Shallow and oblivious. How many of these people did you have to sleep with to get them here?"

Mimi's face fell at his cruelty. She couldn't have looked more hurt if he'd physically struck her. His words were awful, but really, it was the look on Mimi's face that sealed this boy's fate.

In that moment, it didn't matter that sometimes Mimi _was_ a bit of a superficial airhead. It didn't matter that Sora was the only person in the room whose attire wasn't acceptable for a wedding. It didn't matter that Mimi was a total girly-girl through and through and Sora couldn't have told you the difference between eyeliner and mascara. Mimi was her best friend, and Sora was going to fucking _ruin_ this kid.

For maybe Mimi wasn't always deep or attentive. But she was always so happy. And her happiness was always so genuine and sincere. And Sora has never known anyone who can brighten up a room or a situation or someone's entire fucking _life_ like Mimi can. Mimi was _sunshine_, and if there was one rule of nature that should always be obeyed no matter what, it was that you just don't mess with sunshine.

So Sora had no doubts about marching into the middle of that scene tonight and _making_ it a war zone, if it wasn't one already. The line between violent anger and defensive aggression was too fine to be distinguished between.

Sora was not cruel by nature, but in that moment, it was like she transformed into a nuclear bomb, laying waste to whatever stood in her way. In this case, this stupid boy's ego. He seemed taken aback at first by her sudden intrusion, then uncomfortable, then truly afraid. Sora took all of these in stride, continuing to spout off reasons he was unworthy to be called a human being until the boy turned on his heel and very hurriedly left the dance hall. He likely wouldn't have enough self-esteem to look at himself in the mirror for a week, but she was proud of that, too.

Under no conditions did she think she'd done a noble, admirable thing. Sora knew the way she'd handled the situation was just plain mean, sunk her down to his level, but not everyone could be as amazing and pure as Mimi. Not everyone could be sunshine.

So when the sun was unavailable, the moon had to make do, despite all its imperfections. For compared to the sun, the moon may have just been a dingy, dented rock, but that didn't mean it had no purpose.

But when Sora turned around, Mimi was still frowning. It wasn't the time for dawn just yet.

"Hey," Sora said in an amazingly gentle tone. Incredible, given her behavior just seconds before. "I don't care what that song says, you can't cry on your birthday. Come on, let's dance."

Mimi sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "You hate dancing."

"Maybe. But I love you." Sora didn't have to tell Mimi how much their friendship meant to her, how Mimi was the closest thing to a sister she'd ever have.

Mimi smiled and took her hand as Sora led her onto the dancefloor so they could cheerfully mutilate a dance or two. The birthday girl may still have been teary-eyed, but Sora wasn't worried.

This moon was good at her job, and the dawn would come soon enough. It was inevitable, after all.

**Review please!**

**I don't own Digimon!**


End file.
